


I Am (Not)

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am (not). I am (not) so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am (Not)

_I am not a hero._

_I am not a saint, or a god, or infallible, or perfection._

_I don’t know what I am, not entirely, but I know I am not these things._

_You see something else there, don’t you. Something no one else can, or no one else is willing to see. It’s blind determination or naive hope, equally as dangerous, and though I have told you time and time again, I am not worth the faith you put in me._

_You once asked me if I could change things, would I, and I laughed at you (yes,_ at _you) because the question was ridiculous. Why would I question my situation when I know it cannot and will not change? So much of what I am is because of the short history I have led. There is nothing in me that is not as black as night and nothing to see behind the smokescreen of personality._

_Replicas do not have self. They do not understand this ‘sense’ of being that seems so natural to Originals. Empty shells at best, they wander, aimless, until someone directs them into their ultimate demise. This is the fate of all of them, regardless of their ability to think._

_I don’t want to be a hero._

_I don’t want to be a saint, or a god, or infallible, or perfection._

_I just want to see someone else when I look in a mirror._


End file.
